backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
High Tea/Transcript
The following is a transcript for "High Tea." All: "High Tea!" Pablo: Vroom vroom! Rrrr.... Tyrone: Whoa! Pablo: Hey, it's me, Pablo. Tyrone: And me, Tyrone. Pablo: I'm a race car driver, and I'm going to drive in the world's fastest race. Hey, Tyrone, ready to race? Tyrone: Well, actually-- no. Pablo: Huh? Tyrone: You see, I'm a mountain climber, and I'm going to climb the world's tallest peak. Pablo: Oh. Are you sure? Tyrone: Yup. Pablo: Race car driving is really exciting. Tyrone: Well, mountain climbing is exciting. Pablo: Yeah, but race car driving is exciting and fast. Tyrone: Mountain climbing is exciting and... and thrilling. Uniqua: Hey, you guys. Pablo and Tyrone: Uniqua! Pablo: Want to drive race cars? Tyrone: Want to go mountain climbing? Uniqua: Knock, knock. Tyrone: Huh? Uniqua: Knock, knock. Pablo: What? Uniqua: Say, "Who's there?" Pablo: Okay. Who's there? Uniqua: Tank. Pablo and Tyrone: Tank who? Uniqua: You're welcome. ��Ta-dah!�� (laughing) It's a joke. A knock-knock joke. Tyrone: Oh, I get it. Pablo: Tank who? You're welcome. Ha-ha. Very funny. (both laughing) Pablo: Okay, Uniqua, but don't you want to drive race cars? Tyrone: No, you want to go mountain climbing, don't you? Uniqua: Actually, I don't want to race cars or climb mountains, because... I'm a standup comic. I want to make people laugh. Pablo: But race car driving is exciting and fast! Tyrone: And mountain climbing is exciting and thrilling. Uniqua: Well, being a standup comic is exciting and funny. Pablo: Race car driving, definitely! Tyrone: Mountain climbing all the way. Uniqua: It's all about being funny. Pablo: Race car driving. Tyrone: Mountain climbing's better. Uniqua: Definitely standup comic. Tasha: (humming) Uniqua: I know what-- let's let Tasha decide. Pablo: Okay. Whatever she wants to do... Tyrone: We all do. Uniqua: Deal? Pablo and Tyrone: Deal. Uniqua: Hi, Tasha. Tyrone: Hey, Tasha. Pablo: Hey, Tasha. Tasha: Good afternoon. How lovely to see you. Pablo: Hey, Tasha, don't you want to do something exciting and fast? Tyrone: Or maybe something exciting and thrilling. Uniqua: Or something exciting and funny? Pablo: Your choice. Tyrone: Whatever you want. Uniqua: No pressure. Tasha: Well, dear friends, since it's my choice, I think that we... Pablo and Tyrone: Yeah? Tasha: Should have a tea party. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: A tea party? Tasha: Yes, a tea party-- where we sip tea, and lift our pinkies, and say, "Pip, pip, cheerio." Tyrone: "Pip, pip, cheerio"? Pablo: Oh, man. Uniqua: That doesn't sound very exciting. Tasha: On the contrary, it can be extremely exciting to make the perfect cup of tea. characters sing "[[Perfect Cup of Tea]."] Uniqua: All right, let's just get it over with. Tyrone: Bring on the tea party. Pablo: We're ready. Tasha: Oh, goody! But there's just one teensy little thing. Pablo: Yeah? Tasha: To have a perfect tea party, we must have the perfect cup of tea. Uniqua: Yeah? Tasha: And to have the perfect cup of tea, we must find the perfect tea leaves. Tyrone: Yeah? Tasha: And there's only one place where perfect tea leaves grow. The jungles of Borneo. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: The jungles of Borneo? backyard transforms into Borneo. Tasha: Where there are lots and lots of trees. Pablo: And vines. Tyrone: And hopefully, tea leaves. sings a reprise of "[[Perfect Cup of Tea]."]] Pablo: Okay, let's get some tea leaves... Tyrone: Have the tea party... Uniqua: And then do something exciting! Pablo and Tyrone: Yeah! Tasha: There's just one teensy little thing. Uniqua: Yeah? Tasha: There's only one kind of tea leaf that will make a perfect cup of tea. Tyrone: Yeah? Tasha: And it only grows on one tree... Pablo: Yeah? Tasha: In this whole jungle. Uniqua: Find one tree in this whole jungle? Pablo: But this place is full of trees. Tyrone: We're doomed. Tasha: Oh, come, come. The only thing we have to do is find the tree with golden tea leaves. Uniqua: But how? Tasha: Climb up and look around Pablo: Wow, this is one tall tree. Tyrone: It certainly is. Tasha: Do you see the golden tree? Uniqua: Not from here. So how are we going to find it? Tasha: Why, zip, of course. Uniqua: Zip? points to four lifts. Pablo: Awesome. Uniqua: Cool! Tyrone: Come on, you guys. characters sing "[[Tree to Tree]." They find the golden tea leaves.] Tyrone: Hey, over there. Tasha: Oh, I say. I think that might be it. Whee! The golden tea leaves of Borneo! Perfect! Pablo: You know, all that zipping around in the treetops was pretty exciting. Uniqua: Yeah, it was really exciting. Tyrone: And thrilling. Tasha: Excellent! We have the golden tea leaves of borneo. They'll make a perfect cup of tea. Pablo: So we can have the tea party now, right? Tyrone: We're ready. Uniqua: Pip, pip, cheerio! Tasha: Well, there's just another teensy little thing. Uniqua: Yeah? Tasha: To have the perfect cup of tea, you must brew it in the perfect tea pot. Pablo: Yeah? Tasha: And drink it from the perfect tea cups. Tyrone: Yeah? Tasha: Which we just need to borrow. Uniqua: Borrow? Pablo: From who? Tasha: From the Emperor of the Ming Empire. We'll just pop over to his palace and ask him. Pablo: Aw, man. Tasha: Come along, everyone. It's not far at all. Tyrone: Making a perfect cup of tea certainly is complicated. Uniqua: You can say that again. Tyrone: Making a perfect cup of tea certainly is complicated. Tasha: Quickly now, don't dawdle. I do hope the emperor is at home. Tasha: Oh, dear, no answer. I shall ring again. Uniqua: Maybe nobody's home. Tasha: Nonsense. Hello! Your majesty! Hello? Hello! Austin: Who dares to ring my doorbell? Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Whoa! Tasha: It's me, Tasha. Tyrone: Uh, and me, Tyrone. Uniqua: And Uniqua. Pablo: And Pablo. Tasha: May we come in? Austin: Oh. Well, all right. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Whoa! Tasha: Come along! Don't dawdle! Tyrone: You know, that emperor didn't sound very happy that we rang his doorbell. Tasha: Yes. Well, there's just one little thing about the emperor. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Yeah? Tasha: He tends to be just an eensy bit... grumpy. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Uh-oh. Tasha: Ah, there he is. The Emperor of the Ming Empire. Uniqua: You know, this emperor doesn't look too happy to see us. Tyrone: That must be the tea set. Tasha: Come along, don't dawdle. Tasha: Good afternoon, Your Highness. We've come to borrow your tea set. Austin: You want to borrow my tea set? Tasha: Yes, please. Austin: Hmmm. Well... No! Pablo: Oh, man. Tyrone: Aw... Uniqua: Bummer. Tasha: But Your Majesty, we're planning a tea party, and we need your tea set to make the perfect cup of tea. Austin: Oh. Hmm. Well... No! Tasha: Oh, dear. Why are you so grumpy? Austin: Because being the emperor is really hard. I have to sit on this throne all day long. It feels like I've been sitting here for a zillion years. And that makes me grumpy. characters sing "[[The Grumpy Emperor]." They discuss how if they could make the emperor laugh, he would be happy and give them the tea set.] Uniqua: Maybe if we can make him laugh... Tyrone: ...he won't be so grumpy. Pablo: And he'll lend us his tea set. Tasha: Let's try it. Austin: You can try, but you won't get a laugh out of me. try different jokes on the emperor in a reprise of "[[The Grumpy Emperor]."] Pablo: What a grumpy guy. Tyrone: He just won't laugh. Tasha: Oh, for goodness sakes. Uniqua: Hey, wait a minute. I know what could work. Knock, knock. Austin: What? Uniqua: Knock, knock. Now you say who's there. Austin: Hmm. Well, who's there? Uniqua: Banana. Austin: Banana who? Uniqua: Knock, knock. Austin: Who's there? Uniqua: Banana. Austin: Banana who? Uniqua: Knock, knock. Austin: Who's there?! Uniqua: Orange. Austin: Orange who? Uniqua: Orange you glad I didn't say banana? Austin: Hmm. Hmm. hmmm... brilliant! Tasha: May I? tea set Austin: Sure, of course, take it, take the tea set. (hard laughs) I can't take it anymore! Tasha: Thank you, Your Majesty. Tasha: Excellent work, old chaps. Pablo: All right! Now we have the tea set of the Emperor of the Ming Empire. Tyrone: And the golden tea leaves of Borneo. Uniqua: Everything we need for a perfect cup of tea, right? Tasha: Well, there's just one more teensy-weensy thing... Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Yeah? Tasha: Water. You can't make tea without hot water. Tyrone: Well, that can't be hard to find. Tasha: You're right. It will be easy peasey. We just have to dash over to the Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Desert. Uniqua: The gushing what? Tyrone: Of the where? Tasha: The Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Desert. Pablo: What's that? Tasha: It's where we'll get the perfect hot water, for the perfect cup of tea, for the perfect tea party. You'll see. Tasha: Tea, tea, tea. We'll have the perfect cup of tea. Now won't you join me, pip, pip, cheerio. Pablo: Oh, man. Uniqua: When are we gonna do something exciting? Pablo: And fast? Tyrone: Well, when you think about it, meeting the Emperor of the Ming Empire, was pretty exciting. Pablo: Yeah, you're right. It was exciting, and funny. Uniqua: Totally funny. Tasha: Come along, don't dawdle! Tyrone: Okay! Pablo: We'll be right there! Uniqua: Oh, coming! Pablo: So, how far is this Gushing Geyser? Tasha: Not far. Look. There's the geyser. Tyrone: I don't see anything. Tasha: Look where I'm pointing. Pablo: That little hill? That's the Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Desert? Tasha: Well, it's not gushing right now, of course. Tyrone: Obviously. Tasha: The great Gushing Geyser only gushes once a day. First it rumbles three times. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Whoa! Whoa! What was that? Tasha: That was the first rumble. Two more to go. Pablo: So we have to get all the way over before the third rumble? Tasha: Exactly. Or wait until tomorrow. Pablo: Wait until tomorrow? Oh, boy! Oh, boy! The geyser only gushes once a day! Tyrone: Pablo... Pablo: Everybody stay calm, be cool. This was just the first rumble. Uniqua: Pablo... Pablo: That was the first rumble, only two more rumbles. How are we going to get there in only two rumbles? Tasha: PABLO! Pablo: Yeah? Tasha: There's only one way to get to the geyser before the third rumble-- Mongolian ponies. Pablo and Uniqua: Wow! Mongolian ponies? Tyrone: That certainly is convenient. Tasha: Mongolian ponies are the fastest running ponies in the world. Now come along, don't dawdle. Tyrone: Whoa! Uniqua: Easy, girl. Pablo: Whoa! Tasha: Steady. Uniqua: The second rumble! Pablo: We've got to go. Tasha: We can make it. Gallop, ponies, gallop! characters sing "[[The Galloping Song]."] Uniqua: You know, this galloping is pretty exciting. Tyrone: It's really exciting. Pablo: It's exciting and fast. Tasha: And now to brew the perfect cup of tea. The perfect teapot. The perfect tea leaves. Tyrone: You know, I still don't see anything gushing. Tasha: Just you wait. Any moment now. All: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Uniqua: Wow! Look at that! All: It's gushing! Tasha: And it's filling up the teapot with hot water. Ah, perfect! Mm, heavenly. Teatime, everyone. Tyrone: Cool! Uniqua: All right! Pablo: Teatime. Austin: Ahem. Knock, knock. Uniqua: Who's there? Austin: Justin. Uniqua: Justin who? Austin: Justin time for tea, I hope. Plus, I brought the sugar. Tasha: Excellent, Your Highness. Uniqua: Thank you. Pablo: Mmm. Tyrone: Thanks. Tasha: And now, dear friends, the perfect cup of tea. Pip, pip. All: Cheerio! Mmm...mmm! all sing the last verse of "[[Perfect Cup of Tea]."] Tyrone: You know, I never knew having a tea party could be so exciting and thrilling. Uniqua: And exciting and funny. Pablo: And exciting and fast. Tasha: I did. Oh, my. Pablo: I say, do you know what would do perfectly with this cup of tea? Tasha:'''Why yes, old chap, a snack. '''Pablo: Want to come to my house for some peanut butter and jelly? Uniqua: Yeah! Tyrone: Mm, peanut butter and jelly. Austin: Yummy! Tasha: That's my favorite! Pablo: Mm, I'm hungry. Tasha: Pip, pip! All: Cheerio! Tyrone: That was an exciting tea party adventure, don't you think? Uniqua: Yeah. Tasha: Totally. Pablo: It sure was. Austin: Very exciting. cast sings the [[The Backyardigans End Song|ending song].] Pablo: See you next time! Tasha: Ta-ta! Uniqua: See you later! Tyrone: Later, chaps! Austin: Next time! Tasha: Yummy, snack time. Austin: Yay! cast enters Pablo's house. Tasha opens the door again. Tasha: Pip, pip, cheerio! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts